


Helter Skelter

by pure_blood147



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_blood147/pseuds/pure_blood147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghouls are sometimes lonely, but a few drinks can cheer them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Itori's point of view.

"Yomo! Is that you? I haven't seen you for such a long time, where have you been hiding?" I cried when I saw Renji Yomo coming into my bar. It was Friday night and it was really crowded there with ghouls from the whole ward and the waiter and I had plenty of work, but as soon as I spotted Yomo entering I quited cleaning glasses and came to say hi to my old friend. 

"Oh Yomo! I missed you!" I said and hugged him tightly.

"Good evening, Itori," he whispered.

"Oh God, Yomo, you have to talk louder, it's quite noisy here, not like at your little café," I laughed and he tried to, too, but I could see that his smile was somehow odd and cold. I gestured towards the bar seats: "Come sit and tell me what's up."

He sat down, heavily, as if he was ill or very old and fragile. He was frowning.

"So tell me," I said, worried now, "what's wrong? Are you ill? Are you dying? Don't tell me you're dying! You know I love you! I care about you so much. You are my dearest friend, Yomo! Talk to me, don't sit here just as if nothing was happening. I can see you're troubled. Is it someone from work? Is it people? Have you eaten properly? Oh no, you ate normal food, didn't you? You know it makes us sick!" and I would go on and on if someone didn't order another Bloody Mary. 

Yomo sighed. 

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" I asked calmly.

"Itori... it's... I... I don't know... I don't know how to say this. It... It happened so quickly..." he mumbled.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright. Just tell me, we can solve anything together."

"But this can't be solved! I can't do anything, you can't do anything, nobody can do anything!" I could tell he was about to cry.

"Here, have a drink. It's gonna make you feel better," I said over my shoulder as I took a new bottle from the fridge and poured its contains into a big glass. 

"Thank you, Itori. You are always so kind," he looked me in the eyes as he sipped from his glass. "It's... It's Rize."

"Rize? What's wrong with her? Does she have another man?"

"No. She died."


	2. Don't worry my friend

"What?" I asked.

"There was this accident... with another ghoul..." Yomo said.

"And what are you gonna do now?" 

"Well, I don't really know. I don't know, Itori."

"You could stay with me for a while, if you want to," I offered, a light smile spreading on my face.

"Really?" his eyes full of hope, "That would be so cool, It. I would help you with your bar and I would tidy your place and stuff."

"It's okay, you're my friend and friends should help each other, you know," I replied.

"Thanks, Itori. You're the best. I just can't stand to be alone these times, I can still see, I still expect to see Rize next to me..." he said.

I poured him another drink and he took it willingly. I didn't know what to say and he seemed quite alright about that, he was always more of the silent kind of a guy. He turned around to look at the people in the bar.

"Is it always like this? So many people?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, there are ghouls from the whole ward and also some new faces, the ones tht just moved here," I said, "like that guy over there. The one with piercings and tattoos."

The guy was sitting a few seats away from us, glass in his hand and a cigarette in the other. I was sure he was there for the first time, because, well, he was very different. He looked nothing like the other ghouls I've ever met and that's why he drew my attention immediately. Tattoos covered his neck, his ears were pierced a lot and his black hair covered just one half of his head. There wasn't anything else to see of his body, because he wore a long black coat and hadn't taken it off when he had come in. You might think he was a girl for the first time, he had such girly features. However, the most eye-catching thing waere his eyes - those black/red eyes staring into nothingness, as if his mind was drifting away from this world. 

"I sure do see you care a lot about your customers, some more than the others," said Yomo with a hint of a smile on his mouth, slightly nodding towards the stranger.

"Oh, shut it, Yomo," I muttered and felt heat crawling onto my cheeks. I really liked the guy.


	3. About you now

It's been a week since Yomo came to my bar with his heart broken and mind in pieces. He still seemed sad, he often drifted away in his thoughts and everyone who knew him could tell he was thinking about Rize. 

Rize was his first and only love, they were practically inseparable. If Yomo went somewhere, Rize went there, too, and that was probably why he stopped visiting me - he knew Rize didn't like me and he tried to avoid me as much as he could. But now, when she died, I was his only true friend (or so did I think).

I gave him one of the guests' rooms and he swore he would help me with dishes, laundry and getting supplies. (When I say 'getting supplies' I mean getting dead bodies and their blood- Let's be honest - it's the only things we ghouls can eat or drink.)

That whole week I kept seeing the strange guy with tattoos and piercings. He never said anything else then "one Bloody Mary, please" and "thank you". 

The only question was how to get closer to him, how to get to know him better?


	4. He talks, he talks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yomo's POV.

"Excuse me, where is the girl with red hair?" asked me the stange-looking guy with tattoos.

"Umm, she's not feeling well," I answered.

It was Monday, I was behind the bar pouring drinks for the ghouls from the neighbourhood and my eardrums were just about to explode beacuse of the loud music. Itori was feeling sick since this morning so I'd offered to work that night. I liked helping her, it kept my memories of Rize back and I was able to focus only on the work.

But a conversation with this bloke was the last thing I'd been expecting to happen.

"Aah, okay, alright," he nodded, "I'll have one Bloody Mary, please."

"Right," I said and gave him the glass with the red thick liquid inside, "why are you asking about Itori? You know her or something?"

"Oh no, I don't know her, never spoken to her besides 'please' and 'thank you'. Guess I'm too shy..."

"Shy? Why would you be... oh. OH. OH! So what, you like her?"

His eyes flickered, he lowered his head. I expected to see some red flushing his cheeks, but there wasn't anything. This man was very good at hiding his emotions, keeping them inside. I wished I had this ability.

"I don't think it's wise to tell you, but whatever, I've got nothing to lose, do I?" he shrugged, "yeah, I do like her. I like her very much, actually. That's why I'm sitting here every night, silently watching her beauty. I'm always thinking about something to tell her, but words just can't get from my brain to my lips. My breathing is faster, my heart thumping harder, my stomach feels weird... But pardon me, I forgot to ask you - is she seeing anyone?"

I couldn't help myself but felt that he would be perfect for Itori. She was always so chreeful, her head up in the clouds, optimistic in every situation. He was like an opposite to her - he seemed to think everything through, more down-to-earth, kind of a silent one. I liked him and I was sure Itori would like him, too. I wanted her to hae someone to take care of apart from me and Helter Skelter.

"Wow, you really are into her, aren't you? No, she is single at the moment."

"Good that," he said more to himself, "my name's Uta, by the way," and he smiled a bit.

"Yomo, nice to meet you," I answered and we didn't speak till he went home.


	5. Tell me, tell me, tell me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itori's point of view.

"So what did he say?! Come on, Yomo, talk to me!" I begged him.

He just smiled shrugged and slightly shook his head.

"What? It's the first time one of us actually communicated with him. Please!"

"Ok, ok, I see I have to tell you," he finally answered, "so listen carefully."

He told me everything, eve some details like that his hair had been freshy cut and that there's probably a new earring in his left ear. I asked questions, sighed and complained abut my stupid stomach for being sick.

"I'm sure he'll show up tonight so you'll get a chance to get to know each other, Itori," Yomo tried to assure me.

"Well I hope so."

"Don't worry."

"Well I do worry."

"Come on."

"Ok," I let a smile spread on my face.

***

Later that day , when Yomo was out "shopping", I got out of bed to do the dishes. I tried to think about my bar (some seats really needed to be repaired), but the strange guy, Uta, kept popping up in my head. Will he come? If yes, would he talk to me? The thoughts were running through my head and nothig could them.

***

Guess what happened - of course he didn't show up. I wondered whether he was ashamed of yesterday's conversation with Yomo or if he had other stuff to do, not just sitting here and drinking. I even realised, I didn't know anything about his personal life - what if he has a girlfriend or worse, a wife? What if he doesn't like women? What job does he do? Does he have to work over time? These were the questions I'd been thinking that night. Not even Yomo distracted me with his jokes. I just had to wait for Ut to come to Helter Skelter - there wasn't another option.


End file.
